DNADance
by Fallentenshi128
Summary: A dance, a bunch of girls pushing for Satoshi and Daisuke to get together...and Satoshi and Daisuke pushing back against them. SatoDai. Rated T cuz scared of underrating (If it's slash, is it an automatic T)


"Why didn't you wait for me!"

Daisuke blinked as he was shoved up against a wall.

"What're you talking about Hiwatari-kun?"

"The meeting was at 7:00 P.M. I didn't see you once."

Even though Daisuke knew that it was Satoshi's duty to catch Dark, there was an unspoken agreement that they would always see each other during the heist. It only seemed right. It might have been weird to wait for your hunter to catch up with you, but it was just the way it works.

"Er…"

"So why didn't you wait for me?"

Satoshi's eyes narrowed as he leaned closer to glare at Daisuke. He was about to say something, but a giggle drew his attention away. Satoshi looked around and saw that a crowd of girls had formed around them. Daisuke sweat dropped. Satoshi just looked at them and then turned his attention back to Daisuke.

"Ooooh! A meeting at night?" one of the girls squealed. And once one girl squeals, all the girls follow.

Daisuke and Satoshi didn't have a chance. They were flung out onto the dance floor and forced to dance to an oh-so-convenient slow song. They tried to stand as far apart as they could, but eventually they just gave up and held each other. They were silent for a couple of moments. Satoshi started staring into space, wondering how many dances had he gone to, wishing that he could be here, in Daisuke's arms. But Daisuke's arms shifting on the back of his neck brought him back to reality.

"I'm sorry."

Satoshi paused, "Huh?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"I'm sorry that I didn't wait for you."

_How can I tell him? How can I tell him that I didn't wait for him because I can't bear to see him? That I'm stabbed in my wrists whenever I see him…because I know that I can't be anything more than a friend. That only Risa or Riku would be accepted…by society and probably him. I don't want him to think of me as a freak._

Daisuke hung his head down, looking at his feet. Maybe if he stayed like this the whole time, then he wouldn't have to see Hiwatari-kun.

Daisuke felt Satoshi looking around, almost nervously, but that was pretty much impossible for Satoshi. Maybe he was looking for a girl that he wanted to dance with…

"Did you want to ask someone else to dance?"

Satoshi stared at him, "What?"

Daisuke pulled Satoshi down so that his ear was closer, "Did you want to ask someone else to dance?"

Satoshi just stared at him. Daisuke held his gaze for awhile, but then looked down again, not wanting to know the answer anyway.

It was awhile before either of them said anything else.

x x x x x x x x x x

"Are you afraid of me? Do you…dislike me?"

Daisuke looked up when he heard Satoshi's voice. He didn't hear what he said though; the music was still too loud. The girls had forced the two to dance again.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Oh. O…kay."

Daisuke hung his head down, thinking that Satoshi just didn't want to be here. Daisuke almost jumped up when he felt Satoshi's head rest on his.

"Do you dislike me?"

There was no way that Daisuke could deny that he heard that…Satoshi was too close for that to drift past his ears. Daisuke kept his head down and was surprised when Satoshi didn't draw back. _Of course he can't draw back; he wouldn't be able to hear me otherwise._

"Of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't wait for me…Because you sounded as if you wanted to be anywhere but here when you asked if I wanted to dance with someone else."

Daisuke tried to concentrate on Satoshi's head against his, the way that his hair felt next to his own, the warmth that Satoshi seemed to produce, anything but the question he was asked.

"I…was afraid."

"Of Krad?"

"No."

"Of…me?"

"Of…Of you."

"Afraid of me."

Satoshi sighed and let his eyes close against the pain he was feeling. The words that he didn't want to hear just pierced through his chest and broke his heart. He lifted his head and started to pull away to walk away from Daisuke. Plans of how he was going to drop the phantom thief case ran through his head. He wouldn't be able to face Daisuke after this. He'd have to leave everything. His apartment, his work, his school, his life here, Daisuke, and every emotion he had ever felt.

And he would've…except Daisuke didn't let go. Satoshi stared at Daisuke's moving lips, trying to hear him from where he was, but there still was no other way to hear him from this distance. Satoshi stepped closer to Daisuke, but made no move to lean his head in. He didn't have to worry though, Daisuke pulled himself up to his ear.

"I was afraid of you…what you make me do…What you…make me feel."

Satoshi rested his head against Daisuke's, giving into the desire for intimacy for with the redhead. Of course it was only so they could have a private conversation.

"What I make you…feel?"

"You make me happy. I…I like you. My mother…sometimes she sees only Dark. Her dream come true. The twins only see the guy who could be a good boyfriend. Only jii-chan and tou-san understood…until you. Tou-san and jii-chan have to take care of the family…I wanted to be with you but how can I do that? I'm supposed have a family and produce even more Darks. What'll everyone else say? Look at that clumsy boy…can't do anything right…can't even get himself a wife."

Daisuke's tirade was by Satoshi's quiet voice. "You're wrong."

Daisuke sighed deeply and closed his eyes, relishing in the contact he had with Satoshi. "Wrong about what?"

"No one'll say that about you. Why else would we be forced to dance like this? If we…were together," Daisuke's head snapped up and looked at Satoshi. Satoshi was looking at a group of girls, so Daisuke concentrated on the attractive muscles in Satoshi's neck.

"If we were together, they'd probably be so happy that we'd have to wear ear muffs to not hear the squealing. They WANT us to be together. They put us together…why would they turn on us? And even if people turned, why would it matter? I'm here." Satoshi accented his point by pulling Daisuke closer to him.

"I…I…"

Satoshi glared at the girls, daring them to squeal and ruin this moment for him.

"I don't…know…"

"And besides, now I can beat Dark…now that I have you."

Daisuke didn't even have to look at Satoshi to know that he was smirking.

"But if it's that important to you…I'm sure we can find a way to…produce…little Darks"

Daisuke stiffened. That was going a bit too far. He only just told Satoshi his feelings…it was a little much right now. In the future though…

"You misunderstand me. I will do anything for you…that is my point."

Daisuke pulled away from Satoshi and looked him straight in the eyes. He saw truth, determination, desperation, and love.

Daisuke looked down and smiled silently. Satoshi took this as a no, but then thought better of it and rested his head against Daisuke's again, waiting for Daisuke himself to say no.

Daisuke looked up and Satoshi closed his eyes, steeling himself for the rejection he was sure to come. Daisuke's answer came in the form of a sweet and gentle kiss placed on Satoshi's lips.

x x x x x x x x x x x

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Satoshi cringed and then shot a death glare at the group of girls that had dared to interrupt his moment with Daisuke. But all was not lost. Daisuke was currently shivering into Satoshi's chest. He had been startled by the large amount of "Kyaa-ing" that had happened.

Satoshi waved his hand at the girls and demanded them to go. They made to walk away, but then hid behind a pole, thinking that Satoshi wouldn't know they were there. They were wrong. Satoshi just rolled his eyes and decided that it wouldn't matter. They had forced him and Daisuke together, they could watch…just this once…

Satoshi dragged Daisuke into a secluded nook. _I don't have to make it EASY for them to peep on us like that…_

Satoshi removed his glasses and put them in his pocket.

"Are they gone yet? So many Kyaas…too many…surrounding us…" Daisuke shuddered.

"They're gone, Daisuke."

"Oh…okay." Daisuke stopped shivering into Satoshi's chest and just cuddled him.

Satoshi closed his eyes and rested his face on top of Daisuke's head. He didn't even bother to open his eyes when he heard Daisuke start talking.

"We should really thank them, you know."

"Why."

"If it weren't for them, then we wouldn't be together like this."

"I think it was my brilliant move to ambush you at the dance. So this is all my doing. I should get a reward." Daisuke didn't have to look to know that Satoshi was just baiting him. Two can play at that game though.

"I think that I deserve some credit. It was ME who told you first."

"But it was I who tracked you down at the dance to talk to you."

"And it was THEM who made us dance together."

"…You know. It's rather unromantic to think of our relationship being started by a bunch of squealing girls."

"Then I guess it was just in our D.N.A. It would've happened eventually. So it's not the girls' doing…it's OUR doing."

Satoshi and Daisuke both tightened their embrace. That was fine with them.

Owari-

A/N: Woo. It's been a LONG time since I've written something. I'm very dissatisfied with how all my things come out. But that's okay. So neways, feedback, k? Thanks.


End file.
